1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a retractable computer workstation.
2. Background of Invention
The standard work environment poses substantial obstacles to those with a limited range of motion. Drawers, for example, or other items placed below the level of the desktop are largely inaccessible. This creates a situation in which the centralized desktop area becomes invaluable and must accommodate most of the items that must be utilized on the job.
For purposes of workspace, a person is considered, generally, to have a limited range of motion if they have a maximum reach of 18 inches (usually measured from the center command position). For those afflicted, every inch of workspace is valuable and anything that maximizes accessibility translates into decreased frustration and increased productivity.
An assessment of the tasks and duties that are normally considered to be a part of the office environment was performed, taking into consideration the restrictions imposed by a limited range of motion. The tasks that are most commonly encountered include filing, writing, answering the telephone, book research, and filling out forms. Of the tasks considered, many, if not most, have been primarily computerized. Paper filing systems, for instance, are becoming obsolete because computers are a much faster and more efficient means of keeping records.
An efficient workstation must be able to accommodate a computer. Computers, however, have a way of monopolizing desk space and cannot be easily moved to make space for other activities. An ideal work station would incorporate a computer that can be easily removed from the desktop to make way for other things.
The prior art reveals other attempts to free workspace use by peripheral computer components such as monitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,820 to Karten et al. describes a monitor support arm. The support arm allows a user to swing a monitor from a central, usable, position to an out-of-the-way position. Although this system does free workspace, a user with a limited range of motion might not be able to manipulate the arm. Also, the swing arm does nothing to remove input devices, such as the keyboard and mouse, from the desktop.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,430 to Johnson describes a corner mounting unit adapted to support a computer monitor. Although this system clears the central work area, the '430 patent does not provide for completely removing the monitor and input devices completely from the work surface. Moreover, the twisting motion required to view a corner-mounted monitor could exacerbate problems associated with limited range of motion.